


Underwater Smile

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: MythicalStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Centaurs, Gen, Mermaids, Modern Era, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sea Serpants, Werewolves, take a wild guess at whos who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: Eridan wished Feferi would smile again.Its been too long.





	Underwater Smile

            Eridan looked over at his friend, who was quietly sitting at the mouth of a small underwater cave. She looked so sad, and there was nothing Eridan could do.

            It was the humans, Eridan knew, the humans that trapped the two away from their home and family, it was the humans that spread lies about the lake they lived it.

            Feferi hadn’t smiled in years.

            Eridan wished he could change that, he missed Feferi smiling at the small fish that swam by and the shapes of clouds.

            Now Feferi never smiled, and if she ever did, Eridan knew her enough to know it wasn’t a real smile.

            Eridan just wanted his friend to be happy.

 

            Eridan saw it one day, as he came to the surface, a moving truck, right at the old house.

            Eridan watched humans and mythicals move things from the truck to the house, but she didn’t stay up for long, he had to tell Fef.

            “Fef! Fef!” Eridan yelled, swimming down to the depths of the lake. Feferi was swimming a little ways away, and turned to look at the sea serpent.

            “Hm? Yeah, Erifin?” Feferi asked.

            “Fef, there’s a truck, a movving truck, right up top.” Eridan said, grabbing Feferi’s arm, and dragging her up wards. Feferi didn’t even need convincing.

 

            The two waited by the shore, watching.

            “I hope they don’t think we’re gonna krill them.” Feferi whispered.

            “Same,” Eridan said, “I don’t think wwe’ll see them today, I’m going back under.”

            “Okay,” Feferi said, not moving, “I’m going to keep watching.”

            Eridan nodded, and slipped back under the water.

 

            Two days passed, the heat from the sun could even be felt under the water, but only close to the surface, mind you. Eridan and Feferi were about to catch a fish to eat, when they felt the water vibrate and saw fish flying past. The two went to investigate.

            They popped out of the water a little ways away from the source, and saw the two new owners of the house. A centaur, who was sitting down by the lake, and a werewolf, neck deep in the water, laughing.

            The two didn’t notice the sea mythicals, but Eridan knew what was going on in Feferi’s head, she wanted to talk to them.

            “Fef,” Eridan said, placing a hand on the mermaid’s shoulder, “Are you sure you wwant to talk to them right now?”

            “Yes, I’m shore.” Feferi said, quietly swimming to the land mythicals.

            The werewolf had just gotten out of the water, when she turned to look in the sea mythical direction, and almost fell back in surprise.

            Actually, did, the werewolf fell back into the water in surprise.

            Feferi immediately dashed forward.

            “Oh my cod, are you okay?” Feferi asked the werewolf as they came up from the water.

            “Yeah… yeah, I’m okay…” The werewolf whispered, looking over Feferi, “I-is this you’re lake?”

            “That’s the single most stupidest question I’vve evver heard a land one ask,” Eridan said, swimming up behind Feferi, “Wwhere else wwould wwe go?”

            “Erifin! Don’t be rude!” Feferi said, turning to glare at the serpent, Eridan sensed a small, growing spark behind the glare, one he hadn’t seen in years.

            “It’s okay if you swim here! Don’t let Erifin lure you away.” Feferi said, the werewolf nodded, but still slowly pulled themselves out of the water.

            “Alright,” The centaur finally said, standing up, “So, you live here? I don’t suppose you know why we are here now, do you?”

            “Are you the ones that just movved in?” Eridan asked, “I noticed the truck a little wwhile ago.”

            “Yes, that was us, and, sense it seems that we are going to be here a long time, what are your names?” The centaur asked.

            “I’m Eridan, Eridan Ampora if you really wwanted to knoww.” Eridan said.

            “Feferi Peixes.” Feferi said.

            “I’m Equius Zahhak, and this is Nepeta.” The centaur said, lightly patting the werewolf on the head.

            “I can introduce myself, Equihiss.” The werewolf growled, with a smile.

            Eridan nodded, and looked over at Feferi, who met his gaze. He felt a question lingering in the air, unsaid.

            “I know it is, not my place to ask, but, why this house?” Feferi whispered.

            “We did hear the stories of, ‘killer fish people,’ and its part of the reason. I quite like to be away from humans, so we picked here, we mostly though it was just stories.” Nepeta said, but then turned to look over at the sea ones happily, “But now I have neighbors who are not humans, even better!”

            Eridan couldn’t agree more, he glanced over at Feferi, expecting a fake smile to hide something.

            But that smile was real.

            Feferi was smiling again.

            Eridan felt like smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno, what do ya think


End file.
